


The Major Arcana

by Bibliophilic_Wit



Category: Deception (TV 2018), Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Crossover, F/M, Heavy Handed, Magic, Mental Illness, Multi, Mystery, Romance, Secret Society, Symbolism, Tarot Cards, The Eye, The Major Arcana, teaming up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-14 08:58:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16037171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibliophilic_Wit/pseuds/Bibliophilic_Wit
Summary: The Major Arcana is a set of 21 tarot cards used to play a game.The Eye uses the deck to determine the members of their society, keeping the balance between being influential yet exclusive.





	1. Prologue: The Fool (0)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dylan Rhodes had been planning to avenge his father for 20 years, and then he finally gets the go-ahead from The Eye.  
> Present Day: March 20th, 2013. Nine days before The Horsemen meet each other.

Dylan Rhodes was always a part of the eye, he was a legacy.  
That didn’t mean that he wouldn’t have to earn his place, however, and be a normal citizen first. So he practised and practised his magic, his illusions, his deceptions through middle school and high school, graduation year and the initiation week of college, he continued through the police academy and into his FBI career. He never wavered, and he never let anyone know either.

When he graduated from the academy he went out with his peers for a celebratory beer, or six, and woke up the next day with no recollection of how he ended up on his couch with The Fool stuck to his forehead. A date, a time, a place and an eye on the back.

He avoided the card as much as possible. He was not going. He was not a fool. He was insulted.

But he went anyway, because how could he not? It was his dad’s legacy to him, and he needed to know more about the hero he had built into his psyche.

So here he was, looking at the seconds- 40 ticks since something, anything, was supposed to happen- on his watch and at 60, he picked the lock of apartment 314 in an abandoned building in Queens. As the door creaked open, rats scurried away from the intrusion and Dylan scrunched his nose in disgust at the smell.

A resounding, sharp, singular ping went through the room like a shock and everything seemed to stand still as he held his breath for 60 ticks and then moved. As he got closer, what he assumed used to be a living area’s windows, allowed some light to filter in through the boards nailed across that had rotten and given away through time.  
A speck of an object glinted on the floor and after rounding the room looking for threats, he bent to pick it up. He frowned in confusion as the pin seemed to almost extend upwards, instead of lifting up from the floor. Dylan paused, took his left hand and grabbed underneath his right hand feeling something like a string, but it felt cold and smooth, almost like some kind of metal. He gave it a sharp, quick tug, testing the weight of the resistance against it and finding it noticeable but not substantial. He planted his feet as far away as he could and gave a sharp, strong tug only to feel the string give and then suddenly come away from the floor completely, causing him to stumble back slightly. 

He cautiously approached the area only to stumble back again at the sudden and loud grinding and groaning echoing up from the floor. Feeling like he was potentially trapped in a horror movie, Dylan contemplated not going down the ominous stairs that seemed to swallow the little light filtering in and that had just appeared in the floor. But that was a losing battle. After all, he had come this far already. His dad had always stressed the importance of being ready and leaving both hands open, but Dylan could barely see the third step down, so he reluctantly pulled his torch out of his belt, quickly swiping his fingers over his gun in a reassuring gesture, before lifting the torch in his left hand, and skimming his right hand down to his trick pocket where he rested it on the pack of cards he had found in his dad’s overcoat pocket.

Breathing deeply, Dylan switched on his torch and illuminated the stairs. From what he could see, it went down at least a floor, so he squared his shoulders and stepped down gently with one foot expecting something to happen, anything really, torches to start illuminating the surprisingly wide hallway or even a trap to open up and swallow him whole. After the first five steps took almost five minutes he decided that anyone who wanted something to happen to him would have already attempted whatever they may have done by now, so he started climbing down the stairs in a normal pace, no longer testing each step. The opening above him hadn’t even closed after the 30th step, so he figured he could almost count on at least one way out if something went down. Another 42 steps later, and what he guessed must have been about five floors down, going on the size of these steps. That meant he had steadily travelled down below the building he had entered in, and now sat at least one floor below ground. He took in his new surroundings, a room smaller than the room he had left above, with one door straight ahead marked with an eye where the peephole of a normal apartment door would be. 

Dylan contemplated knocking, and decided against it, simply trying the doorknob and finding it open. He creaked the door open incrementally, once again cautious for any traps or tricks, but finding none he swung the door completely open and stepped inside the darkened room. His torchlight got swallowed in darkness within a meter, and then suddenly torched illuminated behind him on either side of the door, then one more beside those on either side, and so torches systematically went on one by one, outlining the walls. Dylan clicked off his torch and secured it back into his belt as waited for the torches to stop. 

Only slightly bigger than the previous room, this room was about three meters squared, and the wall across from him held cards that looked similar to the one he had received all displayed in a circle, with what looked like notes and pictures around the cards. The torches weren’t illuminating the board very well, but then he spotted something white and out-of-place in between the board and the torch next to it… a light switch? Dylan walked towards it and flicked it on, flinching at the sudden light. The torches died down and he glanced up, still blinking spots away to see normal lights in the ceiling. He looked back at the cards, now completely visible. Tarot Cards, by the looks of it. Probably even the Major Arcana, although he didn’t remember much of the card game, it was really the only one you played with any type of tarot cards, and the only reason and instance he had used them.

He took a couple of steps back to take in the circle, and note the cards. Definitely the Major Arcana, 22 cards total, the one at the bottom, zero, being the fool, just like the card he had received. A circle, a metre in diameter, was drawn in the centre of the board, with the cards pinned in regular intervals around it. Pictures of people were pinned next to some of the cards, including a picture of him next to the fool. He examined the writing, and then understood. The writing on top of each card was a title, some more abstract like The Holy, and other more straightforward, like The Leader. Above the Fool was written The Recruiter, and underneath each card a simple one-line explanation for each role. The Holy’s role was to “maintain our traditions”, and underneath his it explained, “A transitional role given to the next recruiter”.

Four other pictures above profiles, almost FBI standard, were pinned next to him and above that was written “Potential Recruits”. The profiles outlined the usual biography information, like their names and dates of birth along with addresses. Below the basic information was an advertisement for the three regular performers’ shows and then a date and generalised time frame along with the name of two cruise lines for Jack Wilder. 

Dylan brought his attention to the white envelope pinned in the middle of the board, his “Shrike” scrawled in the same handwriting seen throughout the board. He had been ignoring it until he had an idea of what was going on. It seemed it was his first task or initiation to bring these four into The Eye. He supposed their success would reflect on his.

He unpinned the envelope and turned it over, a letter and a key to a safety deposit box inside. 

==========  
Shrike,  
The Eye knows all.

Tressler must pay for his greed, therefore he is now the new target, in the circle he will now be referred to as The Greedy, represented by The Devil in the Major Arcana.  
We trust you have puzzled out the cards and their use to The Eye. The key is for safety deposit box number 177 in Queens County Savings Bank.  
If you have not emptied its contents by 1700h today, we will assume that you are declining your mission and exiting The Eye.  
If you do decide to take on this assignment, everything you need will be in that box, including funds. This space is a small headquarters that were abandoned after the series of tornadoes in 2010, if you choose to take this recruitment mission, it is yours to do with what you wish, although we must ask that you refrain from showing the potential recruits until they have joined

 

The Eye is satisfied with your progress thus far, but beware of betraying The Eye’s trust.

 

Fair Thee Well.  
==========


	2. Chapter One: The Lovers (XI)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J. Daniel Atlas  
> Present Time: 2014, after the final act in New York.

Okay, so Atlas wan’t one to kid himself. He was pretty smug when he got his card. Not so much when he saw the meaning of it a year later.

“What!”  
“Oh yeah, man, this is it, I know it doesn’t seem so significant but it actually really helps to keep everything organised. Especially since you’re not actually allowed to write anything down outside this room.” Dylan explained, oblivious of Atlas’ inner turmoil. “Hey! Guys! Everybody listening?” he clapped his hands together to get everyone’ attention from the distracted horseman throughout the room.   
“What’s your card, man?” Jack asked him. “I mean, now that you’ve recruited us, anyway.” He continued gesturing to Dylan’s picture that was still pinned beside The Fool.   
“I haven’t gotten it yet. Apparently they already have one in mind, but they get to decide when to give it to me. Probably just waiting for the current holder to retire.” Dylan explained, and if he held back all of his doubts and insecurities along with the fact that he was still going off a random letter and key he received a little more than a year ago, then that was his secret to keep.  
“Okay, man.”

Merritt glanced at Dylan with a raised eyebrow, he may not have sussed the guy out before but a week in close quarters already had him pretty sure that Dylan had just lied to them. But then people lied all the time for various reasons, and despite their thought on him, he didn’t always just blurt out when he noticed something. He wouldn’t go as far to say he was subtle or classy but he was definitely not in the business of exploiting someone when that would only hurt him in the long run. Logically, he could also read that Dylan was being honest about what was necessary and that he had good intentions. He was distracted from further musings as Henley saw her role.  
“Okay, seriously, though, how does The Lovers card translate into me being “The Tempter”, I mean what the hell?” Atlas drew their attention back, annoyed at their dismissal of him. He looked accusingly at Dylan, “Is this just because of that girl?”  
“Hey, woah, I do not make the rules, okay. The Tempter is supposed to be a good thing, if you think about it, it’s just the thing that makes sure you’re weighing all of your options. That is exactly how you are. You don’t do anything out of a feeling or obligation or because it’s the way people have always done it. You weigh all of your options and choose the one that will benefit you the most.”

“Yeah, but how is that a good thing?” Jack questioned Dylan, ignoring Atlas murderous glance at him. “Won’t he just ditch us if the going gets tough?”  
Dylan looked at Atlas, and nodded for him to explain. Atlas rolled his eyes. “I won’t turn on you because I have always wanted in on The Eye, I grew up hearing myths about The Eye- I mean I basically grew up in a travelling magic act.” Atlas explained, quickly followed by a vehement explantation as Jack frowned in confusion, “Which is not the the same thing as a circus, okay!”  
“Sure it’s not, Danny.” Merritt smirked mischievously at Henley who wasn’t even trying to conceal her broad smile at something they had obviously argued about before.  
“Alright then, Dylan, I accept. Obviously. But just so there’s no confusion. Now let’s touch on the obvious bullshit that is Merritt’s role, please.”

He knew he was grasping at straws, but it had been two days since they wrapped up, and it seemed problems with him and Henley were back again. Maybe he should just give up on them completely, but he didn’t want to. She was his best friend, she just expected too much of him. He didn’t mean to insult her every time he read it in her eyes, he thought he was just stating facts. Exect, of course at his comment about Rebecca, that was to hurt her. Because it hurt when she just walked away from him.


	3. Chapter Two: The Hermit (IX)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merritt McKinney.  
> Present Day: 2014, after the final act in New York.

Chase had never believed in The Eye. Always calling Merritt a naive baby when he would talk about it, and to be honest when his brother betrayed him and ran away all those years ago, simply leaving Merritt rotting in prison? Well, he stopped believing. He didn’t become a pessimist, but he was no longer seeing only the good in people. He supposed it made him a better magician, and it definitely made it easier to run a con. Which was how he ended up with a daily gig conning guilty people out of whatever money they may have in their wallets. It was easy enough to spot, they never wanted to be “read” or even hypnotised, always being dragged closer by a relative or a friend. So he took his chance using their tells and deducing their relationships and sore spots to make another couple of hundred bucks. He still had debts to pay, after all.

So when he found The Hermit just as he was packing up, he was sceptical, but he still went- he never really stopped believing, after all, he just stopped striving for it. He only tried newer and better things to try and outshine his competition and get inducted. And if he felt a bit slighted at getting The Hermit? Well, he didn’t let it bother him too much, he was a hermit at this point in his life. His brother and he had never been as close as twins seemed to always be portrayed as, but he had still been Merritt’s best friend. Chase was the only one that could read Merritt, and Merritt never could crack his older brother, no matter how much he tried. They had the same face, but as Chase said, Merritt was too good at fooling himself to be able to read his own tells. Sometimes he even thought it was his fault. Maybe if he hadn’t been so caught up in being the best and having the biggest ego, he would have seen it coming, or even noticed that his brother wasn’t happy. Of course, then reality kicked in, because, sure, he couldn’t read Chase, but there weren’t really any warning signs, Chase just wanted more than his 50%, to kick back and never work another day.

“Remind me, what is a Soothsayer again, Dylan?” Merritt grinned at Dylan.  
“Well, usually we think of a soothsayer as a person who can see the future, but in the context of the Major Arcana, the soothsayer is seen as the person who uses logic, hence your descriptor…” Dylan trailed off.  
“The Head. Sure. Makes sense. See, what bullshit, Danny?”  
“Okay, I see your point, The Head makes perfect sense for you, I just dislike the fact that you got the card that indicated that you're the logical one. It’s ridiculous.”  
“Okay, big guy.” Merritt chuckled, “It’s hardly a competition, we just each have significantly different roles.”  
“Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Dylan, what were you trying to get our attention about, anyway, so I can ignore the fact that I’m being slighted.”  
“Sure, Atlas,” Dylan said exasperatedly. “So apart from contacting me to say goodbye, The Eye has been quiet. So I think we just need to lay low, we haven’t really been invited in fully. I know how to keep in touch with them, and until we get another assignment I’ll just continue working with the FBI.”

“What? Really? That’s it?” Atlas exclaimed.  
“Yeah,” Dylan said simply. “That’s what I got. For now, you guys need to lay low and find us a proper hideout. I’ll keep in touch as often as I can, I have some trained birds- it’s the only way no one will think of tracking to find us. So you guys keep your faces out of cameras and if you want you can pull off some smaller jobs. Other than that I only have instructions that say we need to practise and learn each other's tricks. Now, I’ll be busy most of the time, so you guys just need to go ahead and learn what you can from each other.”  
“Fine. But this seems like a waste of time, why can’t we talk to The Eye? I thought we passed the test?”  
“I don’t think we have, Atlas, I think the real test is persevering when there isn’t anything to do. Either way, that’s what I have, and unless you want to quit, we aren’t doing anything else without instruction from The Eye. The less you guys have to move around, the better, so I suggest finding a big abandoned building and ordering some stuff online to make it habitable. When you find the place, leave the address in the code right on this table.” Dylan instructed putting his hand on the middle of his work table. “The FBI thinks I have a gym I go to every Wednesday, in reality, I pass through a false locker into the back of this place, so I’ll get your note then. I have si white doves so I’ll send three your way, make sure you have some feed and nests ready for them otherwise they’ll just head back to me.”

“Wait. Dylan?” Henley asked, “Are we already wrapping up?”  
“Sorry, Henley, we have to. I’ll explain what I can about your roles in a second but for now, we just need a plan to move forward. I’m going to make catching The Horseman my obsession so I can keep them off our tails, I need to be at a briefing in an hour. After that, I fly to France, but I’ll be back before Wednesday if you guys have found a place. Wear disguises when you go out, and not those ones you wore during the car chase, they were ridiculous. There is a cosmetics table over there in the corner if you guys need anything, but I recommend that you guys at least get some sunglasses and change your hair drastically for now.”  
“Harsh, man. But okay, explain mine again.” Jack insisted.


	4. Chapter Three: Death (XIII)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack Wilder.  
> Present Day: 2014, after the final act in New York.

Jack only started doing “real” magic trick in sophomore year of high school. He hadn’t actually realised that what he was doing was considered “magic”. He had immediately bailed on his date and gone to check out every book on magic that the school library had to offer, which was only five. Only two were really helpful, so he stole them after he realised they hadn’t been checked out in 20 years. One book had a history of magic that Jack skipped over the first few years when he was perusing the book to find a particular name for a trick. He brushed up on his card tricks for a few weeks after that and then started on other illusions with normal objects. 

Jack grew up in 11 different foster homes before he finally ran away at 17 and stole someone’s wallet, using their identity and money to rent a room in a shady part of town. He conned another couple of people the next day and immediately went to buy himself a proper lock. He never actually unpacked his bag, but after two weeks he started leaving it at home when he didn't need it. He still went to school most of the time, but often did street performances instead. For Jack learning illusions was really just how he survived, he was usually the smallest kid in the foster home, and the older boys loved to pick on him since he never went crying to whoever was in charge. He had a persistence that they enjoyed being annoyed at and a mouth that never stopped, and oh, did they make him pay for that.

So Jack usually spent days at a time on the streets of New York when it wasn't winter. Sometimes he slept in the garbage, but more often than usually he scored a massive win at the bakery or deli and went to the dogs. Literally. They knew him by now, and each even waited their turn to have a little bit of whatever Jack could spare for them. Then he curled up to the big, Old English Sheepdog that had always been there, and seemed to rule the roost of dogs along with a one-eyed black German Shepherd. He had affectionately nicknamed them Ollie and Buster, respectively, and as he gently rested his head on Ollie’s hindquarters, Buster drew himself protectively around Jack before letting the other dogs crowd over them for warmth. 

Learning sleight of hand was more of a necessity in Jack’s life, he felt too guilty just conning anybody, so it became more of a case. He lingered around in the shadows of the alleys around rich businesses to scope out targets, and only after he was sure they had money to spare and no financial problems he would slip their wallets and whatever other valuables they had into his pockets. He only ever got caught in his first few attempts, but his sorry state simply got him off with five bucks and a warning to “never do that again, young man.” 

Sometimes when Jack felt lonely, he would go sleep with Buster again, even after he had his own place. Ollie had been dead for three years, and he could see the weight of Buster’s years living in the street weighing him down more each day. When he finally got better at deceiving everyone out of their food they were about to throw away, he started talking more regular meals to the dogs, but it seemed like that only caused more dogs to show up. Still, Jack prevailed, always trying to make time for the dogs and making sure Buster got a good chunk of meat every time he could show up. In the end, Jack was already scheming which dogs he wanted to take to whatever abandoned building they would get to occupy.

When he eventually got pretty tired of the magic books he had, he finally got ‘round to reading the history of magic where it outlined many sources including Egypt and The Eye along with some other societies, secret and not-so-secret. The idea of a secret society of the best magicians wasn’t really anything he had considered before and wasn’t something he would start considering yet, but it did give him his next idea for cons. When he got the Death card he was amused, he didn’t take tarots seriously but he did take the invitation seriously, even if he was a little late. His smugness at showing three of his idols, okay he hadn’t heard of Merritt before, but he was his idol now, stuck for a while until he got a dressing down from Henley for acting like a kid three months into their planning. He sulked back to his dogs for three days before he came back, apologised and tried being better.

When the plan eventually involved his fake-death he gave his card another thought and hoped The Eye wasn’t that good or if they were that they wouldn’t be so sadistic. When the others actually congratulated him on really being one of them he tried to hide his sliver of irrational annoyance behind his abundant satisfaction, he supposed it worked if Merritt hadn’t called him out on yet. Merritt was by far his favourite and gained the status quickly. Henley basically just didn’t seem to see anything when she looked at him, and Atlas just liked control way too much for a kid who grew up having to roll with the punches. Merritt always had a laugh with him and made sure the others didn’t go too hard on him, he seemed to understand Jack’s need to sleep on the roof most nights, since he felt cooped up inside more often than not, and always forgave him for swiping his wallet or watch away, mostly finding it amusing and impressive. He even argued with the others about calling out Jack for being a kid, after all The Eye decided on him too, just as he was. 

When he saw his role described as the one who was supposed to “remind everyone of what is really important”, well he was more than sceptical despite Merritt’s obvious “don’t worry” pat on his back. “So,” Jack questioned, hoping for Dylan to elaborate. “You said you would explain our roles and I think I need to know. I’m really confused right now.” He stated honestly.  
“Oh, sure, man.” Dylan seemed to be taken by surprise. “I meant more in the context of whatever may happen next, but sure. So Death in the tarot world, or really in the Major Arcana, is more of a death of the material world than actual physical or spiritual death. So, yes, you know how to live without most material things other people,” Dylan glanced at the other horseman apologetically, “sorry guys, but actually, especially you, are used to.” he finished looking at Jack. “So, therefore, you’re here to remind them, well, us all, of what’s really important- each other, and probably our wits.”

“Okay. Cool.” Jack said trying to look unfazed as he tried to keep his grin under control.  
“Knew you had it in you, kid.” Merritt smiled his half-smile at him.


	5. Chapter Four: The High Priestess (III)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henley Reeves  
> Present Day: 2014, after the final act in New York.

“Yeah.” Henley dismissed, “So tell me about my card, what is that about- strategy. I could’ve really used this card whilst I was strategizing our routine to convince Atlas that my plans were fine.”

“They were absolutely not fine,” Atlas butted in, outraged, “If you had gone on with your-”  
“Okay, guys, calm down.” Dylan cut them off. “Please, I don’t have long. Henley is going to be a part of a team that focuses on strategies of how to expose people like Tressler, but Atlas is right, I saw your original plan and the FBI would have seen right through it, but that’s why he’s “The Tempter”, he’s supposed to come up with alternative plans.”  
Atlas opened his mouth, feeling smug in Dylan’s affirmation of his criticisms.   
“But.” Dylan continued, “But, you need to work together, as always, and in the end you did good. And if Henley had listened to you about Jack’s car crash the FBI might have caught on then too. Your alternatives aren’t always the best course of action, and I trust Henley to know when you’re right and when she’s wrong, no matter how much it hurts to admit either. You could make it a bit easier on her, though, Atlas.” Dylan finished as he took his jacket from the chair, and swung it onto his shoulders.  
“Anyway, guys, great job, hope you’re happy, and I’ll be in touch with the birds as soon as I can. Try getting a new place as soon as possible, and I think maybe…” he paused at the door, opened halfway, “Jack?”  
“Yeah? Oh, yeah.”  
“Yeah, Jack has a place in mind, see what you think of it. See you guys around, I guess.”

“Bye, Dylan!” Jack said.  
“Bye, now.” Merritt chorused as Atlas glowered at the door.  
“Yeah...bye…” Henley said in a small voice after the door slammed shut. “So, you’re idea, Jack.”  
Surprised that she even knew he existed he gave Merritt an eyebrow raise and walked to the map of New York displayed on one wall. “Yeah, there’s this place over here.” He pointed it out to them. “Yeah, okay.” Henley said, not even trying for her usual upbeat persona. “We’ll all go check it out together tonight if Atlas is okay with that.”  
“Yeah, sure. Good.” Atlas responded.  
“Okay, good.” Jack said as he clapped his hands together, trying to maintain his fairly positive disposition, “Is it too early to start my hypnosis training?”  
“Nah, we should start right away so I can see if you have potential or not.” Merritt responded.  
“Okay, well then, whilst I…” he looked curiously at Henley and Atlas’ mirrored poses, downcast into their laps. “Have your attention… Would you guys mind if I brought some dogs with me? No? Good. Merritt, let’s practise.”   
“Smooth transition, Jack. Let’s practise in the other room so these guys can mourn? Or whatever, in peace.” Merritt huffed a laugh wondering what they thought was going to happen next.

The warehouse turned out to be too filthy for Henley and too far away for Atlas, and Meritt as always saw through Jack, “Show me.” He commanded, more than requested.  
“What?” Jack tried to pretend he didn’t know.  
“Don’t play dumb with me. Off you go.”  
“....kay.” Jack aqueised, and led Merritt, first to the roof where a nest of blankets sat at the ledge along with some solar-powered string lights, half of which didn’t work anymore, and second to the herd of dogs in the next street over. HE introduced Merritt to Buster, and after sniffing him for some seconds he licked Merritt’s hand before trotting back to Jack.  
“Jesus. I think those were the most nerve-racking seconds of my life. God, give a guy some warning, Jack!” Merritt admonished.  
Jack barked out a laugh and they walked back to the other, now in trouble for disappearing like that.

After Jack and Merritt informed them that they would go along with whatever they decided to choose, Henley and Atlas went out together to explore options every night. It seemed they still didn’t know where they were with each other, each night on a different channel. The next day they were affectionate, and playful, conspiring suspiciously before breaking out in a prank war only to come home in a full-on shouting match the next day. Either way, Jack and Merritt stayed out of their way and made sure there was always food whilst Jack continued to learn the theory of hypnosis and mentalism. Four night later Henley had given up, and even Atlas agreed as they announced to Merritt and Jack that all abandoned warehouses are filthy and far away, so they may as well head to Jack’s officially for whatever reason it made that one better.

Jack and Merritt were only able to keep their raucous laughter at Atlas and Henley’s confusion of cold, hard reality, because they seemed in a good mood and only paused to ramble everything to Jack and Merritt before enthusiastically pulling each others clothes off towards the couch.  
“Outside?” Jack offered.  
“I’m already halfway there. Keep up.” Merritt responded, now at the door.  
“Huh. So you are.”


End file.
